Home appliances generally have controls that permit a user to select various cycles of operation via inputs to a human-machine interface. An appliance control unit receives the user inputs and controls the operation of various components of the home appliance. These components represent the electrical loads connected to the appliance control unit, which controls the supply of power to the loads. The loads are normally switched to be selectively turned on and off as required by the selected cycle of operation. Generally, the appliance control unit includes an independent switch for each electrical load.